New Friends, New Feelings, New Temper Tantrums
by BlueMarina
Summary: As she was rescued from the woods she met the most evil character, later she started to develop a passion for dueling and for him... but stunningly as did he.
1. Default Chapter

**New Friends, New Feelings, New Temper Tantrums.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Duel Masters but I do own Clichiei. I tell you Kokujo is genius, I love him.

A/N: If you have read other stories, you will notice my characters are very alike. I want you to know that I like her character although I might change her appearance once in a while. If you have complaints, I will listen to your protests gladly.

**Outtatheway**

"Ha, I beat you again Karafuda!" Kokujo said laughing evilly.

"Aww man!" Shobu said disappointed.

Today was a beautiful day, for those who like sunshine, as Shobu and Kokujo played their favorite game: Dueling. Shobu and Kokujo prepared for another game at the edge of "The Old Man's Forest". But going deeper into the forest a crimson hued haired girl stood up, tumbling. She was about 15 years old and with long wavy spiked hair that seemed like thunderbolts. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to be shaded by pain, and anger. She was dressed in a black sweatshirt that had been ripped along the edges. Her shirt was like one of those old Elizabeth time corsets that was black and very tight. She was wearing navy tight capris, and converse. As you could tell she was wounded badly, but she was a very stubborn girl, so she pushed herself to her feet.

'I'm not gonna die here' she thought.

The crimson hued girl stumbled toward the outer part of the forest, were Shobu and Kokujo were dueling. She looked up at the sunshine,

'How I hate you' she whispered at the sunshine in her soft melodic voice that grew harsher by the years.

As if by magic the clouds began to cloud slowly, covering the sun, soon she could feel raindrops fall on her agitated body, as she let out a big grin, usually hidden to normal eyes, for she was not social and seemed cold blooded and feelinless.

"Aww it started raining!" Shobu said picking up his deck, rapidly as the water pushed down to the earth at a harder force.

"Well finish this later Karafuda!" said an angry Kokujo, picking up his cards as well. Oh how he hated the rain.

"See ya later Ko!" shouted a running Shobu.

Kokujo waved an I-could-care-less-wave to him, as he whispered to himself,

"Later and thanks...Shobu"

As he walked in the rain, he thought about the temple and how Shobu had asked him to be his friend, and how they all stood up for him, the 'evil genius'. He smirked under the shadow of the rain. He had finally become close to friends with Shobu, but couldn't seem how to admit it. Although Shobu seemed to understand.

As he was picking up his pace, he heard a moan and a thump. He turned, but at seeing no one shrugged.

"Hn, I could care less'

But curiosity wasn't on his side as he heard cursing.

"Damn it all" said a voice, although he couldn't make out if it was a girl or a boy.

He whirled around in his step half hoping this would be worth his while. As he neared the clearing, he saw crimson red haired girl, who was there in the spot grabbing the grass and taking sharp intakes of breath. As he was all dressed in black, and the rain made everything blurry, she could not see him.

"Damn it all" he heard her say, as he was closer he could hear her bittersweet voice that made him wanna hear more.

Then as he was nearing her, he heard her chuckle,

"I guess I will die here." Her voice fading as she took sharp intakes of air.

"Don't get you hopes up." He said slowly letting her raise her head to search for him, for he wanted a look at her face, her skin was snow white, and her big pale blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. He saw her wheeze and try to get up, stumbling but she wouldn't give up.

"Outtatheway" she said in a monotone voice.

"Shut up little girl" he said as he neared the struggling figure "I'm trying to help."

As he was about to grab her she pushed herself backwards, moaning in pain.

"Stay still stupid!" he said angrily. Why was she so stubborn?

He neared her, her eyes blazing in anger. She sent out a very weak punch that he used to his advantage. As she extended her hand to 'punch' him, he grabbed it. Hurling her upwards with her arm she groaned as he pushed her up. Her legs failed her and she stumbled, forcing Kokujo to catch her.

"Hn." He said as he picked her up bridle still holding her very close. He felt her shiver uncontrollably. He thought she was close and held her closer to share with her his body heat. As he felt her close to him, he realized what he was doing and he blushed slightly all thoughts going to his head.

"NO" she whispered angrily forcing whatever energy she had to get farther away from him. As she still shook uncontrollably.

"Are cold _little girl_?" he said with emphasis holding her closer.

"Don't be stupid I'm not, now get away from me..." she managed to say shaking still.

He looked at her face and legs, he didn't see goosebumps. He looked down at her, who had been looking at him reluctantly, and then she turned her head not without letting him see her turn pale then a shade of pink.

'Ohh I see' he thought as he smirked mentally 'it's because I'm holing her tightly' a new emotion flashed to his mind: desire...

As he arrived to his house with the girl in his arms, he plopped her down on the sofa. She bounced, as she was so light. She had fallen asleep on the way home. She had stopped struggling but refusing her head to lean on his chest. She was still asleep expressionless, if it wasn't for the pulse he checked before going to his room to change he would think she was dead by now.. As he came out her hair that had been smothered by the rain was now beginning to shape the sharp like thunderbolt like waves. Her breathing had regulated he could see from the movement her chest went up and down. He went into the kitchen to grab some tea, as he watched her turn her head.

'Stupid girl what was she doing there in the woods, during the rain.'

As he walked towards her to inspect her, he saw wounds. How he didn't see them didn't matter, the good thing was that they had stopped bleeding. Kokujo bandaged anything that was showing, he didn't wanna get deeper into her wounds since he was so antisocial he didn't really deal with girls, and he was afraid of how he'd react to her snow-white fragile body.

'Hn, she's wasting my time!' he thought irritably, as he turned to look into the fire to ponder his mind with questions that would not be known unless she woke.

As she looked around her, she saw the person who had saved her. He had dark blue hair and was dressed in black, though she couldn't see his face and she couldn't really see it with all the rain. The events flashed through her mind. How he purposely held her closer which made her feel loved, but she quickly shoved the emotion away she had to keep emotions at bay, she didn't wanna make a fool of herself.

She sighed. Wrong move. Kokujo turned crimson fiery eyes meeting, ice cold blue ones. She lifted her upper body into a sitting position, making her hair fly to her face. Her face darkened as she saw he had bandaged her, took care of her had pity on her. She wouldn't allow it.

"Lay back down stupid." He said in a mean commanding voice as he stepped to her with the intension of pushing her down on the couch.

"Outtatheway" she said for the second time. 'Must be her favorite word' he said thoughtfully.

"So" he said his arm on her shoulder pushing her down so she wouldn't get up, "what's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to say your name first," she snapped very coldly, in her bittersweet voice.

"Mine is Kokujo." He said unwillingly, and fiercely.

"Mine is Clichiei...," she said coldly.

"Well go to sleep, tomorrow I have a duel and I plan on taking you so you won't run away, and no I'm not doing this because I care, it's because your wounds haven't healed and I know you will run away, and probably die on the way since you don't know where to stop so..." Ko said speaking slowly and indifferently.

"Duel..." Clichiei interrupted looking at him briefly before turning away since Ko was still holding her shoulder down.

"Yes a duel, it's my passion." Said Ko turning his eyes but with honesty in his words.

"I wanna see it..." she said to his surprise, her face never changing her expressionlessness, "Take me tomorrow."she said slowly turning back to him closing her eyes. "Tomorrow..." she whispered.

This left Kokujo stunned, as he unwillingly took his hand off her shoulder that was very warm as if welcoming him to stay with her.

'Hn' he said as he slept on the floor in between the sofa Clichiei was sleeping on and the fire. 'Dueling, is my passion, well finish tomorrow Karafuda.'

Suddenly he let out his trademark evil laugh because tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Dualing?

**New Friends, New Feelings, New Temper Tantrums.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Duel Masters.

A/N: In me next chapters I will be using cards so if anyone who likes the story would like to tell me card names and info please do...!

**Dualing...?**

As he woke up in the morning, he looked up towards the sofa that was now empty. Slowly, he sat up and looked around his home. Finally, he caught a glimpse of what he had been looking for. Clichiei was sitting by the windowsill in s sitting position, where her side was pressing against the cold frozen window. He stoop up but since he still didn't have a grip on reality he stumbled, rather messily, so she heard him and slowly she turned her head to meet his defying eyes.

"I gotta go...," she said slowly choosing the words that came out coldly.

"Don't be a fool!" he answered interrupting her, she stared at him her eyebrow dangerously up. "I know you don't have a home since you never asked to call anybody or something. I live with my dad, and he should be home soon from his research trip. He's a dueling researcher and forms part of the dueling world committee."

"That's great but I'm still leaving." She said standing up.

"Fine!" he fired out "but don't even remember me and the sacrifice I made by bringing you here when you die in the middle of the street!"

"Kokujo you idiot, can you let me finish?" she asked menacingly at a shocked Kokujo. "I'm going to the grocery next door to buy some milk because you seem to have run out." She declared. The chillingly she shot back again, "Did you think I was so stupid to actually leave with these wounds? Who do you take me for? Anyways, if I wanted to leave why would I bother telling you?"

He steamed.

And without waiting for a response, she replied. "Oh by the way, I've run away from home looking for a new home, I hope to find a home in this town. I wanted to clear that up so there will be no more questions." She said like stating the obvious. "When I get back I hope there is breakfast on the table, because I'm hungry." She said in a cold voice walking slowly to the door leaving Ko shocked as her words had an effect on him.

"I'm not following your orders!" he said, as she turned eyes paralyzing "I'm an evil genius!" he declared.

She walked towards him, her face now indifferent. "Don't be stupid! You need energy for your dual and I need energy so I won't get bored." She said coldly.

"It's called a **_duel_**." He said red eyes glaring.

"Whatever, just make the breakfast." She said indifferently turning away and stepping out of Ko's house.

'Hn' he thought stomping into the kitchen his eyes so fiery he could see anything he set his gaze on, on fire. 'Who doe she think she is...Make breakfast.' He thought unwillingly putting a black apron on.

(In Shobu's head)

'Why does it feel so hot, it's the middle of November?'

(Back to Ko) (Who is now cooking eggs.)

'Make breakfast...She's nothing...Dualing...What the heck...' he was muttering under his breath.

An opening and closing of the door announced Clichiei was back. She stepped into the kitchen to find Ko with an I'm-gonna-kill-you-as-soon-as-I-get-over-my-embarrasement-of-wearing-this-apron expression on his face.

"I hate you." He muttered before turning back to the eggs.

"Should I care?" she asked once again, indifferently, making his eyebrows twitch and some hairs pluck up and curl up.

He grabbed a plate and served himself still shooting Clichiei killing looks.

Clichiei wasn't showing any pain for her wounds but they were paining her, and she didn't know how much she could keep her straight face, and after the walk to the grocery store Ohh man! She just wanted to be in the cold or in the rain her favorite things.(She was serving herself some milk but since her mind was elsewhere the milk started flowing out of the glass since it was already filled up.)

"Hey Clichiei, hey girl." Said Ko watching her gaze focused on the glass of milk but obviously somewhere else. He grabbed her hand and lifted the milk, Clichiei looked up at him. Pain flashed in her eyes and he saw it.

'She's hiding from something from me and she's hiding from me too...Why?'

She quickly cleaned mess with napkins, thoughts and feelings back at bay and grounded. He decided not to ask. He didn't know how he could react.

Breaking the silence he asked, "Whose money did you use to buy the milk?" noticing mentally she didn't have a purse nor carried anything with her.

She shot up and eyebrow. "When I woke up I walked to the kitchen and read that note," she pointed at a note pasted on the fridge "It said 'Buy some milk Ko. Dad' So I grabbed the money that was clipped to it and used it."

Ko's mouth shot open. Clichiei stood up to grab her share of food, then she sat back down facing Ko. She poured milk on a glass and gave it to him. He pushed it away.

"I hate milk!" he snorted.

"Fine with me, I love it." She said grabbing his glass and drinking it.

"I know why you're so snow-white now." He mumbled, but unfortunately for him she heard it and slapped him, her face still indifferent but her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Ow." He replied.

"That's what you get, I'm no pushover!" she shot at him, glaring.

"Never said you were," he said pausing letting the Clichiei consider the words, while he grinned evilly, "you're more like a stampede of cows in the middle of the road." She slapped again this time with feeling. Her eyebrow was now really twitching but her face still not moving.

'Ha ha soo funny...well... maybe soo' she thought.

He stood up hands on his face, "Let's go Ms. Aggressive." He said. She stood up too, as he walked towards the door now with her right behind him. They were quiet most of the way because Clichiei was just looking around grumpily.

"I hate this sun." he heard her mumble, and he rolled his eyes.

'Nothing pleases her...'

Soon they neared Shobu's house, and Ko unwillingly knocked. Shobu opened the door to them looking briefly at Ko before turning his head to Clichiei.

"Hi I'm Shobu. Are you Ko's friend? I didn't think he had any, since he's so antisocial and all." Ko snorted "Wait your not his sister are you..." he kept babbling on.

"Kid you talk to much." She answered flashing at him. "I'm Clichiei, and no I don't know 'Ko' more than you do. I'm just temporarily staying, until I find somewhere to stay."

"Ohh." He replied still uneasy since he didn't quite understand. "Well let's wait for the others so we can duel, all friends together" he laughed turning and signaling for them to get going.

Clichiei turned to Ko who had(to her surprise) her expressionless face on. He looked so indifferent.

'Do I look like that?' she thought.

Ko was now showing his non-shocked normal self.

Ko took out his cards with Clichiei's gaze falling on them.

'This outta be interesting.' She thought.

A/N:

RedButterfly(): Thank you for the review. I'm sorry you didn't like the first chapter, but it's because I wanted to explain everything. I didn't mean to place Ko too heroic, but I'll keep it in mind. Anyways if you have any comments you wanna tell me. Please feel free.


	3. A Fall, And Two Enemies

**New Friends, New Feelings, New Temper Tantrums.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Duel Masters.

A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for all the help and reviews. Especially to: **GryphonMaster,** **Hiei'scutegirl, marthawolfer.** From the next chapter on I will start using card names and etc.

I have another character that is made up in the chapter. Her name is Malory and she hates Clichiei deeply.

**A Fall, and 2 enemies?**

Ko sat down on Shobu's couch flipping through his cards. Clichiei in exchange stared at the cards from the floor.

'It can't be' she thought.

Shobu sat next to Clichiei but with his back to Ko. She stared at Shobu for a second before looking at the cards now on the floor. She turned her back at Ko too, and looked at the different cards scattered on the floor with amazement, all the different creatures, with different kinds of energy and stuff. Automatically her hand pushed down to grab a card. Shobu turned and looked at her.

"Have you ever been on a duel" he asked smiling at the crimson hued girl.

"..." she eyed him carefully before she replied, "No" she said lifting a card. It felt really energized, it gave her a warm feeling, that she didn't really like often, but it was all different today.

"Well today will be your first duel then!" Shobu said looking much more excited than her.

"Don't fill her head with stupidities, she can never understand." Ko said still flipping his cards.

"Why are you afraid she'll beat you some day?" Shobu asked smirking more at the cards in Ko's hand than at Ko.

"She's too much of an idiot to do anything." He replied lowering his cards on the floor but his gaze still focused on them.

Shobu looked at Clichiei, who put down the card on the floor once again. Then she inspected the cards once again, containing herself from going to bash Ko's head against the wall. Clichiei then stood up and walked towards the window.

"Someone's coming." She said in her usual bittersweet cold voice.

Shobu grabbed his cards and stood up. "Come on guys let's go duel, but outside since it's such a beautiful day for playing!" He said walking towards the door.

Clichiei rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful...Yeah, my a..."she started to say, but Ko interrupted.

"Don't say it" he said finally glancing up from his cards. Then slowly he picked them up. Then he stood up, looking at Clichiei whose gaze lingered on the door.

'Is that who I think it is?' she thought.

Ko sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a drama KING?" he said.

She looked at him and cocked and eyebrow,

"Why do YOU have to be such a vanity QUEEN? She said slowly accentuating the words.

Ko started boiling.

"Why do you...?" he started.

"I never had friends." She muttered before putting a hand over her mouth.

'Neither did I' Ko thought, but he said.

"Well I wonder why that is?..." he said in a teasing tone as she glared at him rapidly.

"Those cards were amazing." She said again before covering her mouth.

'Why am I saying this I never have expressed anything?' she thought angrily.

"Why are you saying all this stuff in front of me you never really talked or expressed anything." Ko said mimicking her thoughts.

She turned to him confused.

"I told you they were twerp." He snapped again accusingly.

"I'm stupid so how could I remember?" she asked grinning.

Ko's eyebrow twitched. "Walk twerp, your wasting my time, I need to go..." he answered, but Clichiei was already walking to the door.

'Damnit, why doesn't she listen' he thought boiling again 'Oh well, I don't need her, or anybody' he thought as he 'hn'ed.

As Clichiei walked outside the sun hit her eyes blinding her, she couldn't see where she was going, and with a step she tripped. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

'Shit just when I have terrible aches in my stomach wound' she thought as she fell, clutching her stomach.

But she didn't hit the hard floor, instead she fell against someone's chest. Her head landed below his chin so she couldn't tell who it was. She knew for a fact he had light blue hair, because of the locks he had on his shoulder, and he was strong. She felt too arms circle her(in slow motion while she fell) pushing her towards his chest, since she guessed he caught her with his arms outstretched.

"You are very light..." he said. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine let go of me," she said as she pushed him backwards, trying to go away and look at his face. He straightened as she pushed away from him and she could see light blue crystal eyes and a warm smile, look at her. Soon she recovered and pulled away.

"What you wanna provoke another girl to be your fan" Ko said since the door way looking up at the doorframe. Hakuoh smiled.

"Just trying to help" he said turning to Clichiei "since I'm the only gentleman..."

"That is a Kaijudo Master, Yeah, yeah I know the drill." Ko snapped bored.

"Thanks but I would have been fine!" Clichiei growled getting out of their reach.

Hakuoh smiled at her. "What's your name?"

Clichiei repeated the same scene when she met Ko, "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." She said tauntingly.

Ko rolled his eyes, Hakuoh smiled wider.

"How about I try again?" he asked not waiting for an answer he could already imagine it..."No" she would answer "My name is Hakuoh and yours is?"

She switched the foot she was leaning on, "I'm Clichiei." But before they could say more, a girl that had pretty shoulder length emerald straight hair, went over to Ko.

"Ko" she said slowly tasting the words, "hi" she whispered.

He just walked past her ignoring her. She bit her lip, and turned to Hakuoh. She tried again.

"Hi Hakuoh" she said.

"Hi Mallory." He said giving her a warm smile. From Clichiei's point of view, she could see her melting.

'I wonder if he realises it' she thought, shrugging.

'I guess she likes them both' Clichiei grinned at the thought, 'How pathetic to fall for boys.' She thought as a two girls (one with purple hair, and one that's a brunet, with a hint of pink.)

"Hi I'm Mimi" she said to Clichiei. "Don't you think it's lame how Hakuoh and Ko still don't admit their friends."

'They are? I thought Ko didn't have friends.' She thought perplexed.

"Ohh," Mimi held out her hand

"..." she hesitated "I'm Clichiei." She said taking it.

"Cool... can I call you Clich" she said with a weird giggle.

"Yeah." Another brunette haired girl broke in. Clichiei looked at her. "Ohh..." she said noticing Clichiei's look, "I'm Sayuki!"

"Yeah..." she said answering Mimi's original question, raising an eyebrow.

'This is way to weird...' she thought.

"Clich, come look at my cards" Shobu said running towards a park in front of his house.

Everyone(including Ko) stared at Clich who was twitching.

'Clich?' Hakuoh thought, he remembered...'Where have I heard that?'

'Where in the name of hell did they get that name.' Ko thought.

'Yay everyone likes the nickname I gave her' Mimi thought giggling.

"Hey, you said we could call you Clich" he said kinda scared.

She twitched her eye, but limited herself to shrug as she walked after him, and Ko who was already in the park.

As she walked Mallory caught up with her.

"Do you like Ko?" she asked repulsibly as if it stung hr mouth to talk to Clichiei.

"..." Clichiei examined, the tall girl. She was about Ko's height which was a few inches taller that Clichiei, she had lilac eye color, and she was very pretty.

'What the heck' Clichiei thought, 'Why would she ask me that?'

"Well..." Mallory asked impatiently, at a calm Clich.

"No." she stated firmly, making sure the sank deep enough for her not to ask again.

"Ohh okay." She said happily. Maybe too happily...

Then Shobu tripped, and Mimi ran to help him giggling like crazy.

"I'm okay" he yelped, but still managed to smile at Mimi.

'So everyone around here has a pair...' she thought, a feeling of a 'third wheel' came to her. (They weren't 3 but well yeah..)

"Clich come here!" Mimi shouted still smiling.

'How can she keep that smile on for so long?' Clich, Sayuki, Ko, Hakuoh, and Shobu thought.

Clich sighed then sat down were Mimi and Shobu were sitting as everyone else headed for the park, unless you were Ko who is already there, flipping his cards. Again.

"Look there are 5 civilisations: Darkness (Ko uses those), Light (Hakuoh uses those), Nature (Mimi uses some of those), Water (Boy George uses those), and Fire (I use those)." Clich listened with sparking interest as Shobu explained.

"First thing in a duel after greeting your rival, you put up your shields, their 5(A/NI hope I got that right)..." he started before he was interrupted by Rakuda the small boy.

"Fist thing you have to do is get your deck." He stated, everyone looked at him bored, "My dad sells them, I could get you a pretty sweet deal!" he said winking.

"Anyway..." Shobu said punching Rakuda and making him fly away, "You place the cards and put up your shields, and the best part is that when you put up your shields you have a logo." He said proudly.

"A logo?" she asked.

"Yeah, like... well you'll see when we start the first duel. Anyways as you set up your shields, you have to charge up Mana, because without Mana, you can't maintain creatures in the Zone, and you lose." He said smartly.

"Yeah," Ko spoke grinning evilly, "like the first time I played Shobu, h placed too many creatures, without enough Mana. One of the best duels down the drain." He snorted at the last part.

"Well that was long ago." Shobu pouted.

"Not really" he muttered rolling his eyes, as Shobu glared.

"Oh! I remember" Mimi exclaimed "it was a day before Ko beat him again, a day before Ko was late for his hair appointment with Donny!" she said as everyone laughed at the evil genius.

"Well anyways..." Shobu continued "You start placing cards in your hands, that have different creatures and Mana." He said "Once you place the creatures, in the Zone they attack (at your command) the other opponents creatures (or blockers)of your opponent. The goal is to destroy the blockers to destroy the shields. And once you break all of your opponents shields you win." He finished.

Clich 'Ohh' ed, and nodded slightly. "But there are different cards that have different tricks he said...well you'll see." He added.

"So who's playing first?" Hakuoh said eyeing Mimi, Shobu, and Ko.

"Against you?" Ko asked. Hakuoh nodded. Ko smirked evilly, "me."

They stood up and walked to the dueling table.

Shobu whispered loud enough for only Clichiei to hear, "Brace yourself for this one!"

She raised an eyebrow, but her stomach churned, as both blue haired boys walked, glaring at each other as one said.

"**Kettou Da!" **Ko said.

"That means 'I challenge you!' - This is said when a Duelist wants to Duel someone." Shobu explained.

"**Yoshi!" **Hakuoh said in response.

"That means 'I accept!' - This is said in response to "Kettou Da!" This is the formal acceptance of a Duel Challenge. At this point the opponents shuffle each other's Decks." Shobu explained.


End file.
